


Sweeter Things In Life

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of hunts, Sam thinks his family deserves something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Baking, Holiday Sweets  
> This is for 1/1/16. I am very late but reasons.  
> If you haven't figured out by now, I suck at making titles.

Sam smiled as he pulled his creation out of the oven. It had been a long week of hunts and everyone was tired. They had missed Christmas, which caused Dean to act even grumpier than normal. So really, it had been an even longer week for Castiel dealing with Dean’s moods. Perks of dating a Winchester, Sam supposed. Dean and Cas were currently passed out on the couch so Sam had decided to bake some cookies to celebrate the moment of peace. As the sweet smells started to rouse his brother and best friend, Sam smiled, enjoying the moment of contentedness.


End file.
